El Trio de Oro
by Fernando Curiel
Summary: HP/HG/GW Los tres mejores amigos de Hogwarts?  Solo para mayores de edad, MUY SUBIDO DE TONO


Harry se encontraba en la Sala de los Menesteres sentado en una cómoda butaca frente al fuego, eran mediados de diciembre y él frio en todo el castillo era realmente intenso, sin embargo él chico no quería estar ene se momento en la sala común, sinceramente estaba harto de escuchar a los demás murmurar sobre él o bien mirarlo como si fuera una especie de dios, si era cierto hacia unos meses que había derrotado al Sr. Tenebroso, pero no por eso él quería ser adorado por él mundo mágico, solo había dos personas que no lo miraban así: Hermione Granger y Ginny Weasley, Harry y Ginny habían tratado de retomar su noviazgo, pero ambos se dieron cuenta de que no podía ser, simplemente no estaban hechos el uno ´para él otro, por lo que se limitaban a estar juntos como simples amigos

Hermione por su parte había decidido terminar toda relación con Ron, cuando este comenzó a contar que él había sido él "máximo apoyo de Harry Potter para acabar con él Sr Tenebroso", con lo cual buscaba una fama que jamás hubiese obtenido de contar las cosas tal y como fueron en realidad, ya que él se encontraba desmayado cuando Harry y Hermione lanzaron en conjunto él hechizo que termino con la pesadilla de Lord Voldemort, ahora Hermione se dedicaba únicamente a sus estudios y a pasear con Harry y Ginny, quienes habían formado él "Nuevo Trio Dorado" de Hogwarts ya que a todos lados iban los tres juntos, ya que al tener que repetir él cuso, ahora se encontraban en él mismo grado los tres.

Harry se encontraba absorto leyendo un libro que había encontrado en la biblioteca de su casa que le había llamado mucho la atención: "Los Secretos Mágicos del Sexo" cuando escucho que la puerta se abrió dando paso a sus dos mejores amigas, las cuales venían muy contentas y sonrientes, al verlas Harry quizó ocultar él libro pero la pelirroja no le dio tiempo de hacerlo ya que se abalanzo sobre él tratando de arrebatárselo

-Harry Potter leyendo un libro?-decía entre risas

-No es verdad-decía la castaña dramatizando-tu con un libro en la manos?

-Basta chicas-decía él ojiverde tratando de sonar serio, pero en realidad súper apenado

-Claro que no-decía Ginny-hasta que me dejes ver tu libro

Al ver que Harry no soltaba él libro, las chicas comenzaron a hacerle cosquillas a fin de hacer que aflojara la presión que su mano ejercía sobre él libro

Las chicas literalmente se colocaron encima del ojiverde haciéndolo cosquillas riendo de manera escandalosa, sin quererlo, las manos de este en varias ocasiones "rosaban accidentalmente" los cuerpos de sus amigas, las cuales lo notaron, pero no hicieron nada por impedirlo, al contrario se acomodaban mejor para recibir las "caricias" del ojiverde él cual comenzaba a excitarse, tanto por lo que pasaba con sus amigas, como por lo que había leído, ya que se imaginaba haciendo cualquiera de las cosas de las que hablaba él libro junto con alguna de ellas.

Después de un buen rato de estar jugando, al fin Ginny se levantó triunfante con él libro en las manos, dejando a Harry totalmente exhausto y completamente rojo por la sofocación y vergüenza de que las chicas vieran que era lo que estaba leyendo.

-"Los Secretos Mágicos del Sexo"-decía Ginny leyendo en voz alta él título-conque esas tenemos Sr. Potter.-Continuo imitando la voz de Snape, con lo que Hermione se cayó al suelo debido al ataque de risa que le dio

-A quien quieres seducir Harry?-pregunto la ojimiel con voz sugerente

-Si, dinos Harry-dijo esta vez Ginny con una voz muy seductora-quien es la causante de tus estudios

Harry no podía hablar, sus dos mejores amigas lo había descubierto leyendo algo no muy "educativo" y ahora le preguntaban por quién lo leía, simplemente no podía decirles;

-Porque quiero hacer el amor con cualquiera de ustedes-

Así que opto por quedarse callado, sin embargo las dos chicas sabían leer en su mirada como si fuese un libro abierto, no era necesario que él chico respondiera para saber qué era lo que realmente pensaba, así que lo voltearon a ver y al descubrir la verdad en esos ojos esmeraldas, ambas voltearon a mirarse y haciendo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, ambas salieron de la habitación, no sin antes decirle a Harry que no se moviera de donde estaba.

A los pocos minutos ambas chicas volvieron a entrar en la sala no se apreciaba realmente ningún cambio en ellas, así que Harry seguía con la interrogante de que era lo que habían ido a hacer, esperaba que él volver él pudiese notar algo que lo sacara de su duda, pero eso no había sucedido, las chicas se veían igual a cuando salieron de ahí, sus túnicas escolares seguían cubriendo sus cuerpos, sus cabello estaba exactamente igual, etc… Harry no sabía a qué habían salido las chicas pero él caso es que ya estaban de regreso y quería saber que se traían entre manos.

Las chicas miraron a Harry y luego voltearon a mirarse entre ellas, asintieron con la cabeza, obedeciendo a un plan que habían hecho en los pocos minutos que estuvieron fuera de la Sala, y ambas se acercaron al chico hasta quedar separadas de la butaca donde él se encontraba solo por unos centímetros, al mismo tiempo y obedeciendo al mismo plan de acción, ambas se despojaron de sus túnicas revelando la ropa que tenían por debajo.

Al verlas Harry se quedó completamente sin habla: Hermione tenia puesta una minifalda color negro con aberturas a los costados que dejaban ver él elástico de sus pequeñas braguitas de encaje color rosa, también tenía puesto un top blanco con negro que le permitía al chico observar perfectamente bien las curvas de su amiga.

Por su parte Ginny tenía puesto un mini short color crema completamente ceñido a su cuerpo que por dos centímetros no podía ser considerado como ropa interior, pero de cualquier forma le daba acceso a la vista de Harry a esas esculturales piernas que poseía la pelirroja, en la parte superior de su cuerpo tenía una playera corta con un escote aún más pronunciado que él de su amiga también ceñido a su cuerpo

Harry simplemente no podía creerlo, la visión de sus dos mejores amigas mostrándole solo a él sus esculturales cuerpos era más que un sueño convertido en realidad.

Las dos chicas se acercan al moreno caminando de una forma muy sensual, Hermione lo toma de la mano y comienza a hacer que se levante de su asiento, atrayéndolo hacia ella, mientras que la pelirroja se coloca detrás de él ambas comienzan a bailar de una manera muy sexy y provocativa, atrapando al chico entre sus cuerpos, mientras que poco a poco lo despojan de su túnica del colegio

Harry a cada momento se comenzaba a excitar más, su excitación ya sin la túnica era más que visible para las dos chicas que comenzaron a reír sin poderse contener, pero no por ello dejaron de lado su sensual baile, al contrario ahora se habían acercado más al chico acariciando su cuerpo con él suyo. Las chicas en medio de su baile rodeaban a Harry de tal manera que ambas pudieran enseñar sus "atributos" a su amigo, él cual estaba sudando copiosamente a causa de la excitación que sentía.

-Que hacen chicas?-pregunto Harry con la voz entrecortada

-A ti que te parece?-le respondió Ginny si dejar de contonearse frente a él

-Queremos saber que has aprendido de tu libro-continuo Hermione desde la espalda del chico

Las chicas fueron quitando a Harry toda la ropa que tenía puesta excepto sus boxers, cuando hubieron concluido con esta tarea, lo volvieron empujar para que nuevamente quedara sentado en la butaca donde había estado anteriormente. Una vez que estuvo sentado comenzaron una fogosa sesión de strep tease

Hermione fue la primera en comenzar, despojándose primeramente de su blusa, dejando al descubierto sus senos apenas cubiertos por un sugerente ( y atrevido) brasiere de encaje rosa, para luego dar paso a la caída de su mini falda, con lo que su cuerpo quedo a la vista del chico, lo que él había pensado que eran unas pequeñas bragas, resulto ser una sexy tanga de encaje, que Harry deseo en ese momento poder quitarle de inmediato, sin embargo se contuvo esperando a ver que más hacían ellas.

Ahora él turno fue de Ginny que con lentos, pero calculados movimientos se despojó de su roa, revelando que debajo de la playera no tenía sostén puesto, por lo que sus senos quedaron al aire, mostrando sus erectos pezones, mientras tanto Hermione le ayudaba a deshacerse del pantaloncillo que traía acariciando en él proceso las piernas de la chica, quien comenzó a emitir pequeños gemidos de placer, mientras a la vista de Harry quedaban a la vista unas diminutas bragas color azul cielo, también de encaje. Una vez despojadas de la ropa "externa" ambas chicas comenzaron a quitarse la poca ropa que aun las cubría, pero en él proceso aprovechaban para acariciarse una a la otra haciendo que la excitación del moreno creciera por instantes.

Una vez que toda la ropa quedo de lado, Ginny tomo de la mano a Harry levantándolo de la butaca y aproximándolo a un sofá que se encontraba en la sala, dejándolo a escasos centímetros de él, mientras que a sus espaldas, Hermione comenzaba a bajar la ropa interior de Harry dejándola también a un lado, una vez que hizo esta operación comenzó a acariciar su pecho, mientras depositaba suaves besos en su cuello, oídos y espalda.

La pelirroja por su parte se apodero del excitado y duro miembro del moreno, acariciándolo primeramente con lo que hizo que este comenzara emitir pequeños gemidos, los cuales incrementaron su intensidad al sentir como la chica lo introducía lentamente en su boca para acto seguido comenzar un rítmico movimiento.

-Ohh Ginny, así sigue así…

Hermione por su parte seguía acariciando a besando al chico, pero poco apoco pasaba hacia adelante, hasta que logro colocarse casi enfrente de él y con sus labios silencio los gemidos que este emitía, dándole un beso lleno de pasión, sus lenguas comenzaron a danzar en un movimiento frenético; mientras con sus manos ella seguía recorriendo él torso del chico este se apodero de los senos de la chica y comenzó a masajearlos haciendo que sus pulgares acariciaran los pezones de la chica quien separo sus labios de manera un tanto violenta para comenzar a gemir de manera escandalosa

Ginny por su parte seguía muy entretenida con "su tarea", hasta que en un momento Harry grito

-Ginny estoy a punto de explotar¡

La pelirroja no se inmuto por ello, al contrario acelero él ritmo de sus labios haciendo que él ojiverde terminara dentro de su boca, tragándose la descarga de semen que él chico había depositado en ella.

Acto seguido se separó de él, y ahora fue ella quien comenzó a besarlo mientras Hermione se recostaba en el sofá, Ginny dejo de besar a Harry y lo empujo lentamente hacia él sillón en él cual se encontraba Hermione recostada y con las piernas separadas ofreciéndose completamente a Harry, quien sin dudarlo un segundo se colocó sobre la chica y comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo con su lengua, deteniéndose en la entrada de su vagina la cual comenzó a besar al mismo tiempo que introducía su lengua dentro de ella, Hermione arqueo su espalda ofreciéndole aun más su cuerpo él chico él siguió haciendo lo mismo durante un tiempo hasta que la chica le pidió:

-Ya Harry… por… favor… pen..etrame ya

Harry accedió gustoso a la petición de la castaña colocando su excitado miembro sobre la entrada de la chica y comenzando a embestirla lenta pero vigorosamente. Ginny por su parte se colocó arriba del sofá poniendo su vagina sobre él rostro de Hermione quien de inmediato se apodero de ella besándola y acariciándola, mientras introducía su lengua en los palpitantes labios de su amiga, quien comenzó a gemir verdaderamente excitada, mientras Hermione sentía que se encontraba en él mismo cielo

Cuando Harry sintió que estaba a punto se lo hizo saber a Hermione:

-Oh por Merlín¡. Hermione voy a terminar¡

-Continua yo también estoy a punto¡-respondió la chica separándose de Ginny pero sin dejar de acariciarla

-ahhhh

-AHHHHHHH

Harry y Hermione terminaron a la par, sin embargo la castaña no dejo de besar él clítoris de su amiga, Harry se incorporó y al ver la escena mojo sus dedos con los abundantes líquidos que salían de la castaña y comenzó a introducirlos en él ano de la pelirroja, haciendo que esta comenzara gritar del placer y terminara bañando la cara de Hermione con un fenomenal orgasmo.

Después de unos minutos de descanso la pelirroja exigió su porción de Harry colocándose ahora ella sobre él sofá, él chico a verla no pudo negarse y comenzó a penetrarla profundamente mientras que ahora era Hermione quien recibía las lamidas de parte de su amiga, así continuaron hasta que los tres volvieron a tener sus respectivos orgasmos…

-Chicas-comenzó él ojiverde-jamás creí que esto fuera posible, ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado

-Pues acostúmbrate Harry-le respondió Hermione-por qué no podemos ser él trio dorado, si nos falta uno verdad Ginny?

-Así es Hermione-respondió la pelirroja dándole un beso a sus "amantes", antes de despedirse de ellos e ir a encontrarse con su novio Draco Malfoy.

Harry y Hermione se vistieron y se quedaron platicando largamente hasta que se dirigieron a la torre de Gryffindor… cada uno a su respectivo dormitorio, que como dijo Hermione, desafortunadamente era diferente para los tres…

**Hola a todos, espero les haya gustado este pequeño y "loco" fic, recibí un comentario preguntando si habrá continuación, ustedes que dicen? Lo dejo ahí o quieren que continúe?**

**Sus RV me indicaran que es lo que hare**


End file.
